


Cold Meds or Badger Urine?

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a thank you to Gin347 for her post on the LJ 1_million_words comm thread: Best of 2013. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Meds or Badger Urine?

“Danno, time for your cold medicine again.” 

Grace was back in their room, handing him a paper cup and Danny looked at it only briefly before downing it. 

“Thanks, baby. Gosh…” he waited until she left. “…that tasted foul. Steve, did you buy the generic or something?”

“Mgrphhhkgggkshhhh…”

Apparently, Steve was out. Like a light bulb. Danny would kill to fall asleep that fast, ever; even with a cold he didn’t fall asleep that fast.

Once he was out, though, he did rest well. The next thing he knew, it was morning and Grace was back with paper cup in hand.

“Cold meds?” Danny asked.

“Yes,” She watched him drink it.

“Thanks, Grace Face, but I have to tell you I think I’m done with this stuff.”

“But Danno…”

“I know, I know, I appreciate that you’re worried about me, sweetie. But it’s just a cold not a killer flu or anything and this … is disgusting. Besides, I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be a once a day thing, not…”

“No, it’s twice a day! I know for sure, it says so on the label.”

“Could you maybe bring me the bottle, kiddo?”

Danny watched her scurry out and nudged Steve. Hard.

“What the hell kind of crap cold medicine did you buy me, gorgeous?”

“The usual,” he hadn’t even moved. “The non-drowsy stuff. Why?”

“Because it tastes like badger urine. With a lot of alcohol in it.”

Steve still didn’t move but he was laughing and, happily, not quizzing Danny about how it might be he would recognize the taste of badger urine.

“Here,” Grace ran back in the room, all excited to prove her point. “Right there on the label – ‘fights germs for twelve hours’.”

“Um… baby? That is mouthwash. Not cold medicine.”

Grace looked crestfallen. Steve had the nerve to laugh. Loudly. 

“Oh, no….”

“Sweetie, it’s okay. It hasn’t killed me yet so… it’s probably not going to. Don’t sweat it. Go turn on the cartoons and I’ll be down to make you breakfast, okay?”

There was a flutter of running feet and Steve still chuckling and Danny waited until Grace was gone to slap the ass next to him, hard.

“Ow!”

“Laugh it up, chuckles.”

“Danny, maybe next time don’t let a ten year old get you your cold meds?”

“Yeah, yeah. Breakfast in twenty, okay?”

“Thanks, D.”


End file.
